bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Greetings and welcome to my Talk Page. Feel free to ask me any questions here, or bring an issue to my attention. Please follow the rules set out in the User Page Policy when posting here, mainly: *All posts should be polite, calm and civil, even when you are in the middle of a heated discussion. No personal attacks are permitted. *Always sign your posts - you can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *Do not alter any post that is not your own. *Use appropriate headings to set out any new topic you wish to discuss. Add new headings to the end of the page. Due to the unwieldy length this page can reach, posts left here will occasionally be moved to an archive. If a previous discussion you were engaged in is no longer visible on this page, then it has been archived and may be found in the link below: Kanji I was thinking about something and I figured it be best if I ask now. Should I start including the Kanji of the characters names with there english names in the appearance section? We do in the powers and ability section and since there is a redirect to the characters in the summary it seems a tad redundant to just have there english spelled names in the section. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 17:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My edits on Rikichi section excuse me, but i need to know, how come my edits got deleted? thank you. no offense also. 17master 20:56, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Re: Featured Article About Hisagi's picture re: "intimidating", I meant the image that has the description: "Hisagi intimidates Findor..." And yes, I did contribute a better picture (in my opinion), which was entitled Hisagi Wins.jpg (or was it .png?) with him in his winning pose glaring at Findor's body, but it was denied of its value. I hope this answers your question.--Ethelion 23:06, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome.:) It's feels nice to finally help someone out in this wiki.:) I just hope this issue gets addressed asap. Happy new year to you too.:)--Ethelion 23:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Voting Hey If my math is right the two top characters for the article vote are tied i do believe. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I thought that it was only in the event that people kept using it to oppose the articles for no reason as they did for supporting for the characters they liked. I read them all support and oppose and they mostly carry weight in both cases referring to the particular quality of the articles. Also on the page it says that oppose doesn't count as an actual vote but how would it its an oppose so it would count as taking away a vote. It seems others where confused on this as well. As it is confusing even to me now that i see it. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The reason i brought it up is that it seems more like the favorite character game is still being played out by just adding the word article to it. Its clearly seen in some votes where they noticeably put things like he is an awesome character and two even state they didnt couldnt vote for the one they wanted so they voted for him. one or two mention more about his character the series over the article really. Im just saying. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Thats exactly my point when you mention your real reasoning it kind of gives it away what your intentions where which a couple of people did. Its far less people now but i guess they are overlooked. Im just concerned about allowing that cause then everyone will cause its ok to jump on one vote because there real pick isn't getting any vote its as bad as when they vote for someone cause they don't want another to win. Which actually is the same thing possibly. Look them all over and tell me what you think. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea that would be fine if those are kept. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:09, January 1, 2010 (UTC) So basically we aren't counting the 12 and 13 for aizen and we are questionable about the 11th ones intentions. we aren't counting 3 on hisagi. tosen 2 and 3 are a no good either. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Well looking them over Aizen seems to have issues on number 1. he only mentions the article in a small part the rest is about the character. 4 im not sure of he only mentions the article in small part as well mostly its about the character. 8 he basically states the only two articles that are good on the site is aizen and ichigo and seeing as ichigo isn't being voted for he is supporting Aizen. Besides that declaration what really doesn't make sense is that its no secret that Ichigo's page is edit warring mess with barely any references and riddled with speculation. I question whether either choice was made on article or was it based on his favorite character in the end he says the right thing but the first part gives it away. 11 obviously is suspect 13 seems to have more to do with his character then the article. As for Hisagi 3 is more about the character then the article. 6 seems fine he gets off point but then refers back to the article which explains him getting off point. What i find really weird is the vast majority of support for aizen aren't even normal users on the site in fact besides 2 of them everyone else has only just joined and only to edit that one vote. Where as most of the actual users have voted for hisagi. I guess im reading to much into that maybe. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:44, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool im not crazy then. It was really weird cause the votes originally were just between Hisagi and tosen really and for the past couple of days no one was really voting and then all of the sudden there was sudden interest in aizen the the past chapters were only involving tosen and komamura and hisagi. shinji and aizen were featured but i would have thought maybe SHinji but aizen i dont know something aint right here. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:12, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright Happy New Year. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:10, January 1, 2010 (UTC) so what gonna do [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What happens in the event of a tie again. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok then who are you voting for. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:34, January 1, 2010 (UTC) admin I think you are abusing your admin powers because you're always editing someone's page I just think you always changing or editing an article all the time because it seems like you don't like the way other people edit it. That's just my opinion. Ok I see. erasing i would like to know what will happen about the warnings i have as salubri failed to respond my message in a coherent manner (he stated the same reasons mine as the reason of why he deleted my message those being: -he was not willing to engage in a conversation -the conversation thus had ended in his concern same reasons i deleted the messages except that i wanted for any curious users so they knew what i thought was wrong about those statements so i didnt delete all the question just the part i was answering and said in the same messages that it was not an answer to the conversation with tinni but for curious people who read the message and the other message i was not willing to answer cause of the fact he was i was not involved in an argument with him and he was obviously influenced by the fact that tinni got the last word as the blog was closed after he gave his final response not giving me an oportunity to reply and be able to defend my point of view (also the person who replied me mentioned things that i was not arguing like somethings about tosens cero wich i dont specificaly remember) i would wich that you remove my warnings or do something about salubris behavior as he just ignored my last message i dont think and do not even have a desire for him to answer anything about or previous discussion as i stated in the message that whe can both have our opinions but he failed to respond in a logic manner as to why he could erase my message after i messaged him back,replying that whe both had done the same thing he just chose to ignore my message he is abusing his status as admin and using his own point of view to overlook what is stated in the rules i also stated that in the message i wrote him but as i have already states he ignored like i previously said i would like to know what is going to happen in my particular case as whe both broke the same rule therefore should be judged the sameway, thanks for your time atte.Aizen sorrow z 00:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC)aizen sorrow z Problem with the feature article picture Hey, there is a problem with the picture of Hisagi being used for the feature article. I didn't realise that Arrancar109 had uploaded a new pic for Hisagi. A higher quality version of the pic already existed as part of the chapter cover(Bleach_Ch325_cover.png). I have now put a delete notice on the one Arrancar109 uploaded. Can I please ask you to replace the Feature article pic with Bleach_Ch325_cover.png and delete the duplicate? Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Kido Users I can probably help with some of them. Ran'Tao, however, might be a bit of a stretch, since her Shinigami powers were sealed, but then again, for all we know, it probably occurred during a flashback sequence. Anyway, I'll see what I can do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I tracked down where Ran'Tao supposedly uses Byakurai, but there are flaws with this logic. First of all, I've noticed that she doesn't name the attack (at least in the English dub). Second, the attack is fired similarly to Sokatsui (through the palm of the hand, rather than the index finger), so it may actually be Sokatsui. I'm going to check a sub or RAW if I can find one. Anyway, the episode in question would be 105, so let me know what you think. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:42, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Reference Removal Glitch Hey I was just wondering if Central Wiki responded to ur question about the Reference Glitch. That Glitch happened to me a second time and Arrancar109 caught it and restored References to Grimmjows page. This was a couple of weeks ago and the message I left him is in one of his Archieves(or on his page). Anyway, this time around it happened to me differently. All I did was Undo the former editors change(and thats all). I wanted to let u kno incase it might help out any. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, thats weird, Ok thanks. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) rebuk this is very important, may i ask what exactly rebuked means? Aizen sorrow z 23:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC)aizen sorrow z Re:Databooks & Omakes Thanks! Unfortunately I think VIBES and Bootleg will probably be stubs for awhile because I don't know much about VIBES and I have to think about bootlegs. But hopefully someone else will jump in and edit the articles now that they are up. ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kariya's Appearance Oops...sorry. I get it now. --Milloray 13:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC)